Taken
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: completed! After 5 years Tai returns to Japan and is happy to see all his friends again. But when something horrible happens to someone close to him, can he save them in time? Taiora. Rated for language. last chp replaced 'cause of a few mistakes
1. Return

This is my brand new fic! I hope you like it!

I wanna say a BIG THANK YOU to my friend Christina who helped me with this fic. You are the best! I love your fic!

Please R&R!

----

----

----

Taken

Chapter 1- Return

----

It was a beautiful spring day. The flowers were just starting to bloom, waking from their winter sleep. The song of bird's filled the morning sky, and the sun shone its bright rays onto beautiful country that is Japan.

A 23 year-old Sora Takenouchi was driving in her car. She was on her way to Tokyo airport, for an old friend was returning home. As she was driving, she listened to the radio. It was 10am, and the news had just come on.

_"… and our main story today, the famous football player Taichi "Tai Kamiya" is to return to Japan soon to start training for the world cup along with the rest of the Japanese team. The 23 year old made the Japanese team 2 years ago when he played in a friendly …"_

"I can't believe it's been 5 years since he left," said Sora, "It only feels like yesterday that he got that contract and got on that plane…"

----Flashback----

_"Flight 182 to London Heathrow is now closing. Would all remaining passengers please board."_

_"Well, I guess I'd better be going now," said Tai, gloomily. He was saying goodbye to his family and friends, for he was going to England to become a football player. He'd only signed the contract a few days ago and now that he was actually leaving, he was starting to have doubts._

"Come on Tai," said Kari, "Cheer up! You're fulfilling your life long dream. You're gonna be a famous football player!"

_"Yeah, but I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea. I mean, I'm going to the other side of the world and I might not see you guys ever again," said Tai_

_"Don't say that Tai," said Sora, "you'll see us again. I know you will. And when you do see us, you'll be living it large as a celebrity!"_

_Tai looked up to his best friend, and the one who had claimed his heart. He smiled at her, the first time all day!_

_"Thanks Sora," said Tai, "You've always been able to put a smile on my face."_

_"What are best friends for?" Smiled Sora._

_"Last call for all passengers for flight 182 to London Heathrow, please board"_

_"You'd better get moving Tai or you'll miss your flight!" Said Davis_

_"Yeah, I guess I should," replied Tai, "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"_

_"And we'll miss you Tai," said TK, "Just promise that you won't forget us little people when you're famous!"_

_"I won't TK," laughed Tai_

_"It's just too bad the others couldn't make it," said Izzy_

_"Well Mimi's on her flight from New York so she has a good reason not to be here," started TK, "Joe's was taking another exam, Yolei's helping out at her parents store because her dad is ill, Cody's with his grandfather because today would have been his father's birthday, and Ken is helping his parents with something."_

_"What about Matt?" asked Tai_

_"No one's heard from him for a few days now," said Izzy_

_"That's too bad," said Tai, "Well, can you guys tell the others that I said bye?"_

_"Sure thing Tai," said Kari_

_"Thanks," smiled Tai, "Well, I'd really better be going now."_

_Tai went up to his friends and hugged them all (in a friendly way!) and said goodbye. When he hugged Sora, he noticed a few tears fall down her face. Tai tried to hold back his own tears but one fell down his cheek. Before they broke apart, Tai whispered into Sora's ear "You'll always be in my heart Sora." Sora gave a small gasped and started at Tai he let go, but he still held onto her hand. He slowly began to walk away, but Sora still held onto his hand. As their hands began to leave each other's, Sora thought to herself:_

_'What did he just say? Does … does he love me?'_

_But before Sora could ask Tai, he was already gone. Sora clasped her hands together as more tears fell down her face. Before Tai boarded the plane, he shouted to his friends:_

_"I'll see you all when I'm famous!"_

_And with that, Tai left everything behind. His friends, his family, and his one and only love, in search for fame. As the plane took off, Sora whispered to herself;_

_"You'll be in my heart too Tai."_

----End Flashback----

Sora walked into the airport and looked on the screen to see when and where's Tai flight was to land. She saw his plane was going to land in 10 minutes and started to make her way to the arrivals department, where she met TK, Kari and Tai's parents. Apart from them, none of the digidestined knew that Tai was coming back to Japan today. They only knew because Tai had called them a few days before from London.

As the 3 old friends caught up with each other, and Tai's parents were talking about Tai's last match, an announcement was made.

"Flight 546 from Heathrow London has now landed…"

"That's Tai's flight!" jumped Kari

"I can't believe he's finally come back!" said Sora

"How long has it been? 5 years?" asked TK

"It's seems like only yesterday that he was the same goofy Tai, kicking a football around in the park," said Sora, "Now he's an international star!"

"Hey, look over there," said Kari, "Why are all those news crews there?"

Sora, TK and Kari's parents turned around to see a large crowd of news reporters and photographers gathered in one big group where the arrivals come out. They were filming and photographing someone who had just arrived. As Sora tried to see who it was. she could've sworn she saw a big mass of brown hair.

"Come one, let's go have a look," said Sora as she got up and walked over. The other's soon followed her. Sora walked over to where all the photographers were and tried to see who it was. When she saw who had arrived, she literally screamed.

"What is it Sora?" asked TK, his head ringing form Sora's scream

"It's… it's him!"

"What!" gasped Kari, "You mean…"

Kari ran next to Sora to see if it really was whom she thought it was. There, walking past them, was the Japanese football team, all wearing suits and sighing autographs for their fans. But out of them all, one person stood out. He was about the same age as Sora, and had messy brown hair…

"Oh my god!" screamed Kari, who was about to faint

"What, what is it?" asked TK, "Kari, Sora? Who's arrived?"

"It's the Japanese team," said Kari, "and…and…"

"And Tai" finished Sora

… to be continued …

----

Ok, not one of my best chapters, but the story does get better. Please R&R! And if you have any ideas for this fic, feel free to tell me!


	2. Catching up

Hello people! How are ya all?!

How am I you ask? Well, I'm very happy cause my parents have bought me some Shaman King manga books! (OK, it might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me!)

Oh yeah, a small note: I'm from the UK so I say football instead of soccer. Just thought you would like to know!

And another small note: those of you that watch Shaman King in the UK, it's gonna be on at 4:30 from half term on fox kids.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter of this new fic including:

****

KaguyaEvenstar: yes, Tai is back! Thanks for reviewing!

****

grandma floppy-ears: thank you so much!

****

CrazyGirL (and Luna!): Hope I spelt your name right! Your review was so funny! It sure did make me smile! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Agumon 2004: It will be great! Your new fic is great (as usual!). Thanks for reviewing!

****

ShineyEye 02: I love writing cliffhangers! It means that people will (hopefully) read the next chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

****

KAT: thank you! I have high hopes too!

****

Kawaii-Q: as you can see I've updated them both. I love your story! Thanks so much for the review!

Thanks for all the reviews! Please can you review this chapter? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?…

-----

__

"What!" gasped Kari, "You mean…"

Kari ran next to Sora to see if it really was whom she thought it was. There, walking past them, was the Japanese football team, all wearing suits and signing autographs for their fans. But out of them all, one person stood out. He was about the same age as Sora, and had messy brown hair…

"Oh my god!" screamed Kari, who was about to faint

"What, what is it?" asked TK, "Kari, Sora? Who's arrived?"

"It's the Japanese team," said Kari, "and…and…"

"And Tai" finished Sora

"What!" exclaimed TK, "You mean Tai's really come back?"

"He sure has," said Sora, who was looking dreamily at Tai, who was signing autographs.

"Tai, hey TAI! Over here!" screamed Kari, who was literally jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air.

"Ahh! Kari, what are you doing? He won't see us from over here!" said TK

"Well I can try can't I?" asked Kari, a little annoyed at her boyfriend (yes, they are dating and yes, there will be Takari)

-----

"Tai, hey TAI! Over here!"

Tai looked up as he heard someone calling his name. Sure, about 100 fans were doing the exact same thing, but this voice sounded so familiar.

"Kari?" Tai said to himself.

Tai looked around the crowd to see where the voice was coming from. All around him there were fans screaming at him for his and his team-mate's autographs, all looking the same to him, apart from one person. She was jumping up and down with her hands in the air. She had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like his own.

"Kari!" he exclaimed when he realised who it was.

-----

"He saw me!" said Kari

"He did?" asked Mrs Kamiya (finally, they talked!)

"Yeah, he's coming over now!"

"Kari!" cried Tai as he ran up to the barriers and hugged his sister.

"Tai!" said Kari as she hugged him back, "Oh Tai I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Kari. Mum, dad, TK, Sora? You all came too?"

"Of course we did Tai," said Mr Kamiya," You thought we would miss the homecoming of our own son?"

"Of course not!" said Tai, "It's just I haven't seen you all for ages."

"Well it's nice to know you haven't forgotten us little people Tai," said TK, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks TK!" smiled Tai. Tai then looked at Sora.

__

'Wow, she's even more beautiful now than ever. I can't believe I left her. Well, I'm not going to leave her again, not before I tell her how I really feel!'

"Hey there Tai," said Sora

"Hey Sora," replied Tai

They stood there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes, hesitating their next move. Time seemed to slow down as they stared at each other. None of them moved, until Sora took a brave step forward, tears filling her eyes. Tai sensed what was going to happen next and held out his arms with a small smile on his face, as Sora wrapped her arms around him and began to cry on her shoulder.

"Oh Tai! I missed you so much!" cried Sora

"I know Sora, I missed you too," Said Tai as he rubbed Sora's back, trying to calm her down. He then whispered into her ear, "You were always in my heart Sora, and you'll always will be."

This seemed to stop Sora from crying, for as Tai said that, she looked up from his shoulder and into his eyes. There she saw something, something that he was hiding. Something that she knew had to do with her. But before she was able to find out what it was, a tall man in a black suit and dark sunglasses approached Tai.

"Excuse me, Mr Kamiya?" he said to Tai, "The coach is about to leave and we can't be late for the press conference."

"Ok, I'll be there in 2 minutes Bob," He said to the tall man.

The man in the black suit nodded to Tai and walked away to inform the other players that the coach was about to leave.

"Do you have to go now Tai?" asked Sora

"Yeah, I'm afraid I have to," said Tai, "But here's a thought. Why don't you all come to the hotel I'm staying at and we can catch up! I'll even introduce you to the other players!"

"What! You mean, we can really come?" asked Kari

"Sure you can!" said Tai who was now beaming, "We're allowed to invite family and close friends to join us at the hotel. What d'you say guys?"

"Sounds great!" said TK, "count me in!"

"Me too!" said Kari

"Don't forget about us!" said Mr and Mrs Kamiya

"What about you Sora?" asked Tai

"Well…I don't know…" said Sora

"Aww, come on Sor," said Tai, "please come? For me?"

Sora looked up into Tai's eyes again and saw the same thing in his eyes that she had seen earlier. She felt like she was being put under a spell by Tai's dark, mysterious, chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok, I'll come," said Sora

"Great!" said Tai, "Here's the hotel's address! I'll look out for you there! Oh, and you'll probably need this pass too."

Tai handed Sora a piece of paper with the hotel's address on it and a laminated pass.

"But Tai, won't you need that pass?" asked Kari who was looking over Sora's shoulder.

"Nah! They always give us spares!" said Tai, "Besides, they know who I am!"

"Well OK, if you're sure you don't need it Tai," said TK

"Trust me I don't! I'll see you guys there!"

Tai ran off to catch up with the other players who were on the coach waiting for him. TK, Sora, Kari, and her parents watched through a window as he ran past all his fans and onto the coach. A few seconds later, the coach drove away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Kari, "lets go to that hotel!"

And with that, the group made their way to the hotel where the Japanese team was staying. Little did they know that someone was watching them from a corner and began to follow them.

-----

"Wow, you guys have been busy these last few years," said Tai.

Tai, his parents, Kari, TK and Sora were sitting in the bar area of the hotel. Tai had just come back from a press conference and was now catching up with his old friends and family.

"We're not the only one's that have been busy Tai," said Mrs Kamiya, "within 5 years you've become one of the most famous football players in the world. You're more famous than that Beckenham guy."

"That's _Beckham_ mum," said Tai, " His name is David _Beckham._"

"Beckenham, Beckham, they both sound the same," said Mrs Kamiya

"Oh mum!" laughed Kari

"So, why aren't the other's here?" asked Tai

"We didn't tell them you were coming back today," said TK

"Why not? It would have been great to seem"

"Well, we thought that we could surprise them," said Sora

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked a curious Tai

"Well," began Sora, "We decided that we would invite them all for a reunion dinner and surprise them all with a celebrity guest."

"And who would that guest be?" asked Tai who was utterly clueless

"You, you idiot!" laughed Sora

"Oh. Now that makes sense!" said Tai," so when's the dinner gonna be? And come to mention it, where is it?"

"The kids decided that it should be this Friday night at the 'Amour' (rubbish, I know. Btw, I do not own!) Restaurant." Said Mr Kamiya

"Dad, we're not kids anymore," said Kari, "We're adults now."

"You're all still kids to us," said Mr Kamiya

Kari just sighed. Her dad was just as clueless as Tai.

"So Tai, can you make it Friday night?" asked TK

"Sure can. That's one of my only nights off!" answered Tai

"Great, so it's settled," said TK, "Let operation 'reunion' begin!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the happy group. Not realising that a shadow out side was watching them.

-----

Will operation 'reunion' go to plan? And who is the shadow that is watching Tai and his friends and family? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter was rushed!

-----

…pretty pretty please with chocolate sauce, a cherry and a very good Taiora story in top? Please can you review? It only takes 30 seconds?


	3. The Digidestined Dinner

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Here's what you've been waiting for, the next chapter! I'm thinking of changing the rating for this fic, cause I just had a great idea!

Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter of my fic including:

**gato-girl09:** thank you for reviewing!

**kenshin-chan345:** thanks for reviewing!

**Shiney Eye 02:** Thanks for reviewing! It might be him. You never know!

**Catchin Up 2 U:** thank you for reviewing!

**Marie Darkholme:** You hate me? Me sad now L. Thanks for reviewing.

**kawaii-Q:** thank you1 I love your new ficcie!

beautifulsoul16: Thanks, I think?

**CrazyG1rL (and Luna!):** Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Thank you all so much! Please review this one!

Note: I do not own Digimon

Once again, thank you Christina Burnfield for helping me!

Taken

Chapter 3: The Digidestined Dinner

It was Friday night, the night of the digidestined reunion and Sora was very excited.

_'Wow, it's been so long since we've all been together!_' she thought as she entered the restaurant. After a lot of phone calls, Sora had managed to secure the best place for the digidestined to have their reunion. After she had told the manger who the celebrity guest was, Sora had managed to book a large table for 12 people in a large room at the back of the restaurant where all the celebrities liked to eat without being disturbed by the large crowds of fans.

As Sora entered the room, which was decorated with rich red carpets and curtains, with furniture that looked like it had come from a palace and a large table situated next to a large window, she saw that nearly all the digidestined had arrived, apart from Kari and the guest. Even Matt had turned up, and he was now talking to Mimi who was sitting next to him. She walked over to the table and sat down in a spare seat next to Yolei.

"Sora!" screamed Yolei, "Where have you been? You're usually the first person to arrive!"

"Sorry Yolei," said Sora, "I just had to take care of a few things.

"Hey Sora," whispered TK who was sat opposite her, "is everything ready?"

"Yep, they're on their way now."

"Who's on their way?" asked Izzy who was next to TK

"Oh, no one!" said Sora quickly

The digidestined were soon all talking again, until Kari came into the room. Sora noticed that she was talking to someone outside the door. Sora knew whom she must be talking to, but the other digidestined didn't.

"Kari," said Mimi as Kari sat down in a spare seat next to TK, "who were you talking to?"

"Oh, no one Mimi," said Kari nervously. No one noticed, but she gave a small hand signal behind her back. As she did so, someone walked into the room.

"OK, so now that everyone's here," said Davis, "who's the celebrity you said was coming?"

"I can't tell you that," said Kari teasingly

"WHAT!" said Davis, "But why?"

"Cause everyone's not here yet," said Sora, who was watching the person who had just come into the room.

 "But who's missing?" asked Joe, "everyone's here."

"So I'm gone for a few years and you forget about me?" teased a voice behind them. The digidestined turned around and saw who the mysterious voice was.

"TAI!" they all screamed

"Hey there guys," said Tai, "Long time no see!"

Tai sat down in the only empty seat left, which happened to be next to Sora, and greeted all his old friends. As soon as he sat down, he was bombarded with questions. As soon as he had worked out what they'd all asked, he explained that he was on the Japanese team and that their flight had be re-arranged so they came back a few days early. He didn't tell the others because he wanted it to be a surprise.

After Tai had finished explaining, the waiters came in to take everyone's order. Soon the digidestined were eating their meal and catching up with each other. It had been years since al the digidestined had been together in the same place. The last time they were all together was at Tai's goodbye party, but Matt hadn't turned up to that.

During the meal, Kari noticed that ever so often, Tai and Sora would look at each other, then once they realised that what they were doing, they turned away blushing. Kari smiled to herself after they'd done it for the sixth time, and turned back to TK.

Soon it was time to go home. Once the bill had been paid, and Tai had signed a few autographs for the staff, the digidestined made their way outside and shelter themselves in the entrance of the restaurant as it was now pouring down with rain. The digidestined left one by one, until Tai and Sora were the last one's left. They just stood there, looking around the street, until after a few minutes of silence between them, Tai's limo appeared around the corner.

"Well, that's my car," said Tai, "Do you wanna ride home Sora?"

"No, it's OK Tai, I only live down the road," answered Sora

"Are you sure? You know I don't like leaving you on your own."

"I'll be fine Tai. Like I said, I only live down the road, so I'll be OK. But…thanks for the offer," said Sora gloomily. Even though she had been alone with Tai she hadn't been able to tell him her true feelings. A small tear fell down her check.

"Hey," said Tai as he placed a hand on her check and wiped the tear away with his thumb ever so gently, "don't cry Sora. What's wrong Sora?"

"No, it's nothing Tai," said Sora looking up into Tai's deep, chocolate brown eyes, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too. Listen Sora, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Sora looking hopefully at Tai

"Well, I don't know how to say this…but…when I was in England, I thought that the person I would miss most would be Kari, or my mum or dad, but I was wrong. The person I missed most was you Sora. There wasn't a day when you came into my mind. Sora, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I wanna be more than friends. I really care about you Sora."

Sora was speechless. _'He…he cares about me? Does that mean he…does he love me?'_

"Mr Kamiya," said the limo driver, "we have to go."

"I'll be there in a minute," Tai called to the driver, then turned back to Sora, "Well, I gotta go. Goodbye Sora."

Tai leaned in close to Sora and placed his lips over hers, embracing her in a soft but passionate kiss. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, Sora felt that it lasted an eternity, and she didn't want it to end. There was a small flash, but Sora ignored it, thinking it was only lightning. As Tai lifted his head, he stroked another tear away from her check with his thumb, them walked away.

Sora watched as Tai climbed into his limo, giving her one last Kamiya smile, then, drive off down the street back to his hotel. Sora stood there for a few more moments, 'til she decided to brave the rain and make her way home.

As she turned the corner, and man hiding in the ally way stepped out of the shadows. He had seen everything that has happened between Tai and Sora. He replaced something into his coat pocket, took out another object, and began to follow Sora down the street.

The next day Tai was very busy. He had a few press conferences in the morning, as quick training session, a few more press conferences in the afternoon, and then in the evening he appeared on a TV show. Once he got back to his hotel room, it was about 10pm, and he was exhausted from his long day. He fell onto his bed, still in his clothes, and began to fall asleep, but he was soon interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Oh crap," he cursed as he got up to find his mobile.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily once he found it under his bed

"Hello Mr Kamiya," said a husky voice on the other end of the phone, "had a busy day have we?"

"Who is this?" asked Tai, not recognising the voice on the other end of the phone, "Do I know you?"

"You don't know me, but I know all about you."

"What do you mean? Who is this?"

"I'm afraid I can not answer that question Mr Kamiya. I have some bad news for you. Someone very close to you will be missing for a few days, unless you follow our instructions."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are rather stupid aren't you Kamiya. Let me give it to you straight, if you don't do as you're told, your little girlfriend Sora Takenouchi will die."

Tai sat there in shock. If he didn't do what this mad man said, he would kill Sora.

'Sora' 

Will Tai be able to save Sora? What will he have to do to save her? Find out in the next chapter!

Please R&R. Ideas greatly appreciated!


	4. The Tasks

Well, here's the next chapter1 I hope you like it. It took me ages to think of what could happen in this chapter, but my friend Christina Burnfield really helped me out. If you're reading this Christina, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Anyway, thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter including:

**Mmi102**

**CrazyGlrL (Luna!)**

**Agumon 2004**

**Marie Darkholme –sorry I miss read your review!**

**gila**

**kawaii-Q**

Thank you all so much! Please R&R this chapter! Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed, I've changed the rating cause of what's happening in the next few chapters.

I do **not** own digimon

Taken

Chapter 4: The Tasks

_"What do you mean? Who is this?"_

_"I'm afraid I can not answer that question Mr Kamiya. I have some bad news for you. Someone very close to you will be missing for a few days, unless you follow our instructions."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You are rather stupid aren't you Kamiya. Let me give it to you straight, if you don't do as you're told, your little girlfriend Sora Takenouchi will die."_

_Tai sat there in shock. If he didn't do what this mad man said, he would kill Sora._

_'Sora'_

"What have you done with her you bastard!" shouted Tai

"Mind your language Mr Kamiya, and I'm sorry but I can not answer that question," said the voice, "All you need to worry about is the tasks you have to do to get her back."

"What makes you think I'll do what you tell me to do?" said Tai mockingly, "I'll just call the police and-"

"Oh no you won't Mr Kamiya, for if you do, Miss Takenouchi here won't live to see another day. I have spies watching you Mr Kamiya, and if you don't do exactly what we tell you to do, well, you know what will happen, seeing as I've already told you."

Tai just stood there. If he didn't do exactly as he was told, Sora would be killed, and it would be all his fault.

"What do I have to do?" asked Tai in defeat

"Wait," said the voice, "wait until I call you again with your first task. In the mean time, if you tell anyone about this, you and Sora won't live for another minute."

And with that, the strange voice hung up. Tai put down his phone, and fell onto his bed.

'_This isn't real_,' he thought to himself, '_this is just a really bad dream_.'

Tai sat up and pinched himself to check that it was really a dream. But once he felt the pain, he realised that everything that had just happened was true. It was up to him, and him alone, to save Sora.

"Oh Sora, this is all my fault!" he cried out in agony. He lay back down on the bed, thinking about Sora, until he managed to fall asleep.

But Tai didn't have a peaceful night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming of Sora. Every time Tai tried to get near her, some creep grabbed hold of her and took her away into the darkness. Tai tried to cry out to her, but the sounds of gunshots covered his voice.

Tai woke up about five times that night, always covered in sweat, and every time he went back to sleep, the dream came back to haunt him.

The next morning, Tai was exhausted. He'd hardly got any sleep during the night because of the dream. Slowly, he got changed into his training kit, and went down to join his team mates for breakfast before they went outside to do some training.

"Hey Tai, you don't look so good," said Ben, one of his team mates

"Yeah, are you alright man?" asked another team mates, Mike

After remembering what the called had said last night, Tai just looked up at them, put on his famous Kamiya smile, and said "Don't worry about me guys, I'm fine!" and started to eat his breakfast. The other players just looked at each other, and then started to eat their own breakfast.

Tai had training all day since Japan's next match was coming up in a few days, so he as very busy. Every so often he listened for the sound of his phone ringing from the sides of the pitch, and when ever he had a break, he checked for any text messages. But no one had phoned or texted him since last night. Disappointed, Tai went back to his training.

After the team had trained, they went back to the hotel for some dinner. Whilst Tai was eating, his phone rang, making him jump. His team mates just looked at him strangely as he got up, said "Excuse me for a minute," and walked away so that they couldn't here what he was saying on the phone.

"Hello?" asked Tai nervously

"Hello there Mr Kamiya," said the strange voice from the night before, "ready for your first task?"

"Yeah," answered Tai, looking around, making sure that no one was around him to listen in on his conversation.

"Good. Now this is an easy task that I'm sure that even you can do Mr Kamiya. I want you to march up to your coach and manager, and say that you won't be playing in Japan's matches in the World Cup."

"WHAT!" Tai screamed, then noticing that his team mates were watching him, he quickly ran down a corridor so that they couldn't see him.

"You heard what I said," said the voice sternly, "do it or Miss Takenouchi dies."

The voice hung up. Tai put his phone away, sighed, and then made his way back to where the rest of the Japanese team were sitting. He marched over to the coach and manger, who were discussing tactics for the next match, and stood in front of them so that they couldn't ignore him.

"Yes Kamiya, how can I help you?" asked the manger

"I'm sorry but… I can't play in any of Japan's matches," said Tai gloomily

"What?" asked the manger astonished

"What are you talking about?" asked the coach

"Like I said, I can't play in any of Japan's matches in the World Cup. I know you're depending on me but I just can't play! I'm not going to the match so there's no point in putting me on the team! And don't force me to be on the team or you'll be sorry!"

And with that, Tai stormed off and made his way back to his room, aware of the team's eyes following him as he went into the elevator. As the doors were closing, Tai noticed a man wearing a large hat and a long coat. He was watching Tai, and when he saw Tai looking at him, he turned around and left the hotel.

Tai flopped onto his bed. It had been about 3 hours since he told his manger that he couldn't play on the team. His team mates had come up to talk him into playing again, but his mind was made up, for if he didn't do as he was told, Sora would die.

As he lay there on his bed, his phone rang again. Tai sat up straight away and picked it up.

"Hello again Mr Kamiya," said the voice, "ready for the second task?"

"Just tell me what it is," said Tai hastily

"Now now Mr Kamiya calm down. Your second task is to collect all your trophies from your family home and then go to the cliffs. I'll tell you your next instructions there."

And before Tai could question his second task, the man hung up again. Tai shoved his phone back in his pocket, and walked out the door.

An hour later, Tai was waiting at the cliffs, all his trophies and medals in a large bag by his feet. He had just come from his family's apartment. Luckily, they were all out, and he still had his set of keys, so when he arrived, he quickly grabbed a bag, stuffed all his trophies and medals into it, and got out as quickly as possible. During the fives year that he'd been away, he had sent all his trophies that he'd won back home so that his family could see how well he was doing. Also, so that that he didn't lose them in England!

Tai just stood there, looking out at the water, and the city. The lights from the buildings reflected in the water, giving the impression of a second city.

"Oh Sora, I hope you're OK," said Tai to himself, "and I wish they'd hurry up and call!"

His wish was soon granted. The phone in Tai's hand soon started to ring. Once again Tai quickly picked it up, and once again he heard the man's voice on the other end of the phone. During the hours Tai had waited for the man to call during that day, he'd realised that the voice sounded very familiar, but he couldn't quite work out who it was.

"This is your last task Mr Kamiya," said the voice

"What is it?" asked Tai

"Throw the bag by your feet into the water"

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Do it Mr Kamiya, otherwise Sora here won't live for another minute."

Tai heard a small click on the other end of the phone, then a soft moaning, as if a young lady had been gagged, and now had a gun pointing at her, ready to shot.

"Sora!" cried Tai when he realised who had moaned

"Do as you're told Mr Kamiya," said the voice sternly

Sighing in defeat, Tai picked up the bag with his free hand, and threw it into the water. As he watched it sink, his anger began to build up inside of him. He wanted this man to pay for what he'd done to Sora; he wanted to kill the man who'd stolen his true love.

"Good job Mr Kamiya," said the voice mockingly, "You're being a very good boy. I'll be in contact very soon."

Once again the man hung up, and once again, Tai put his phone away. He looked up at the night sky.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!"

**SNAP!**

Tai turned around. He'd heard a branch breaking behind him. He searched the busy area behind him, looking for the source of the noise. There, hidden behind a bush, was the man Tai had seen at the hotel, who had been watching him. He was walking away from Tai, back towards the town. Slowly and quietly, Tai started to follow him.

_'I know this man has something to do with Sora,'_ he thought to himself, _'I can feel it. Don't worry Sora, I'll find you very soon.'_

Who is this man? Is he linked to Sora's disappearance? Find out in the next chapter!

I know that's a bit rushed, but I'm writing 3 fics at the mo! Please R&R and I'll update asap!


	5. Discoveries

Before you hit me for not updating for a long time, can I just say that I have a good reason why? My computer crashed so I had to get it fixed which took about a month, then I had to give in 5 projects in one week so I was busy with that, then after all that I went on holiday for a week. So you see, I'm not lazy; I've just been really busy! Please don't hit me!

I wanna say thank you to all these people for reviewing the last chapter (which seems ages ago now!) including:

**CraztGlrL**

**D.S.K.C.**

**…**

**kagome-1990**

**Agumon 2004**

**Mimi-102**

**kawaii-Q**

**grandma floppy-ears**

**Marie Darkholme**

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really love reading your reviews. They always manage to make me smile!

I may not update this fic for a while 'cause I wanna finish the Biyomon princess, but I will come back to it! Please R&R!

I do **not **own Digimon

Taken

Chapter 5-Discoveries

_"Don't worry Sora, I'll find you if it's the last ting I do!"_

**_SNAP!_**

****

Tai turned around. He'd heard a branch breaking behind him. He searched the bushy area behind him, looking for the source of the noise. There, hidden behind a bush, was the man Tai had seen at the hotel, who had been watching him. He was walking away from Tai, back towards the town. Slowly and quietly, Tai started to follow him.

'I know this man had something to do with Sora,' _he thought to himself,_ 'I can feel it. Don't worry Sora, I'll find you very soon.'

Down the path the man went, away from the cliffs and towards the silent night town, with Tai closely behind him. He kept himself at a distance so that the man didn't see him in the dark, but Tai knew that he could be discovered at any minute, and then who knows what would happen then. For all he knew, this man could have a gun. But the thought of Sora pushed him on. It was his fault that she was in this mess, and he was going to fix it.

_'Hold on Sora, I'll be there soon!'_

CRACK!

The man stopped walking. Tai looked down at his feet. He had been so focussed on Sora that he didn't she a stick below his feet. He had stepped on it causing the man to stop when he heard the noise! Now Tai was in for it! The man would see him and he wouldn't be able to save Sora.

The man turned around and saw… no one. He grunted to himself and carried on walking. Tai sighed in relief. In a fraction of a second, he had thrown himself behind a tree so that the man didn't see him.

'Man, that was close! I have to be more careful from now on.'

He looked around and saw the man walking on, and carried on following him, this time, hiding behind trees and bushes every so often, since the man kept turning around. Did he know that he was being followed?

Soon the man and Tai reached the town, so instead of hiding behind trees, Tai had to hide in ally ways and behind dustbins and parked cars. Tai wasn't sure if the man knew that he was following him, and if he was leading him into a trap. He soon shook off this thought and carried on following the man.

An hour passed, and the man was going deeper into the town. Tai had no idea where he was going, but he followed. But something seemed wrong. The man was walking too slowly, and he didn't turned around any more. Was this really a trap? What's more, Tai felt like someone was following _him._

They were soon in the part of town where factories had once stood, but where now old and run down. Many of them had fallen down and only ruins were left. The mysterious man walked to one of the large buildings that was still standing. Tai watched behind an abandoned car as he opened an unlocked door, and walked in. He didn't come out again.

Tai sat there, thinking about what he should do.

'Should I go after him, or should I call the cops? No, they'll only make things worse. If that man heard the sirens, and Sora was in there, he might move her to somewhere else, or he would, he could…No Tai, don't think like that! Sora is in there, and it's up to me to get her out again. What was that!' 

Tai looked behind him. He had heard a crash from an alleyway behind him. He thought he saw someone running away from the alley, but then he saw a cat jumping out of a trashcan. The lid was rolling around next to it, as if it had fallen off.

'It's only a cat. Thank goodness for that! I thought that that man had gone round the back and had seen me. Well, I'd better make up my mind on what I'm gonna do. Hold on Sora, I'm coming to get you!'

Tai got up from his hiding place, and made his way to the factory he saw the man walk in to. He hide behind a pile of boxes that were next to the door.

There was an old, broken window just above him. There was a small, dim light shining from somewhere in the factory, but Tai couldn't hear any voices. He quickly got up and went to the door. He pulled on the handle and opened the door slightly. He still couldn't here any voices, but there was a small muffling noise. He opened the door a bit more and crept in, closing it softly behind him.

He looked around the room. It was a large room, but it was very dusty. Old wooden crates were piled up at the sides. There was not much light in the room, only a single, dim lamp that hung in the middle of the ceiling. Everywhere else was in darkness. Under the lamp, there was something that was moving.

As Tai looked, he saw that there was a person on a chair. When he looked closer however, he saw that that person was tied to the chair, and gagged. They were trying to struggle free, but had no success. Tai slowly walked closer to see whom it was. He gasped when he realised who had been tied up.

"Sora!"

Tai rushed over to Sora and began to untie the ropes around her feet, then her hands. She continued to struggle.

"Sora, just hang on," said Tai to her, "I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't worry."

As he finished untying the ropes, he untied the piece of cloth that gagged Sora. As it came off, Sora shouted at Tai.

"Tai, get out of here now!"

"What? But Sora-"

"Tai it's a trap!"

"What? Hey, what's going on?"

Tai put his hand on his forehead to protect his eyes from a bright light that had just suddenly come on. Sora jumped up and grabbed hold of Tai's arm.

"Tai, we've gotta get out of here, now!" she pleaded

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," said a cold voice

Tai looked up. Figures were closing in on him and Sora. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the lights, Tai saw that more than fifteen men were trapping them in a circle. They couldn't escape. Sora's grip tightened on Tai's arm and she began to shiver in fear. Tai put a protective arm around Sora and held her close. No one was going to take Sora away again.

"Trying to be a hero Tai?" said the same voice

"Who are you?" asked Tai, realising that the voice belonged to the same person that had called him and told him of his 'tasks', "why have you done this?"

"To hurt you Tai," said the voice, "Just as you hurt me all those years ago."

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

"You really are dumb aren't you Kamiya? I would have thought you would recognise my voice. But it has been a long time since we've spoken to each other."

"Show yourself coward! Tell me what you're planning now!"

"I plan to have my revenge Tai Kamiya, and to make you pay."

One of the figures of the circle stepped forward into the light. As he came into the light, Sora grabbed hold of Tai even more, and Tai, feeling her fear, held onto her more tightly (if this is possible!). Then, the man's face came into the light. Tai gasped when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe it!

"You!"

"That's right Tai, it's me. And now it's time for my revenge!"

Tai stood there in shock. He man who had kidnapped Sora, the man who had made Tai to do all those 'tasks', the man who had caused him so much pain was none other than………

Who is the person behind Sora's kidnap? Will Tai and Sora be able to escape? Find out in the next chapter!

I am so mean! Well, please R&R and you'll find out who the villain is in the next chapter!


	6. Why?

Hiya people! I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to these people for reviewing:

**kagome-1990**

**Agumon 2004**

**Marie Darkholme**

**kawaii-Q**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**

**KAT -**

**CrazyGlrL**

**taiorafan**

Lots of you had a guess as to who the villain is. Well, now you can see if you're right! There's only one more chapter after this so I'll update asap!

Thanks to Christina Burnfield and Agumon 2004 who helped me!

I do **not **own Digimon

-----------

Taken

Chapter 6- Why?

----------

One of the figures of the circle stepped forward into the light. As he came into the light, Sora grabbed hold of Tai even more, and Tai, feeling her fear, held onto her more tightly (if this is possible!). Then, the man's face came into the light. Tai gasped when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe it!

"You!"

"That's right Tai, it's me. And now it's time for my revenge!"

Tai stood there in shock. He man who had kidnapped Sora, the man who had made Tai to do all those 'tasks', the man who had caused him so much pain was none other than………

…Matt

"Matt?" said Tai, "you did all of this? But why?"

Matt didn't answer him. He continued to walk forward, past Sora and Tai. He stopped when he was in the middle of the circle of men.

"Gentlemen," he said to the men that formed the circle, "I thank you for your assistance in my plan. I only need a few of you to guard the exists. The rest of you are free to go. And remember, do not tell the police about this, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

The men bowed to Matt, then left the large warehouse. Tai watched them all as they left, making sure that none of them came near him and Sora. As the last man stepped outside, he saw a few men stood by the doors outside. He and Sora were trapped.

"What's this all about Matt?" Tai asked.

Matt didn't reply. Instead, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out what Tai thought looked like a bit of paper. He gazed at it for a few moments, then turned around to face Tai and Sora. Sora's grip tightened on Tai. Matt looked at them, as if studying them, then he looked back down to the piece of paper.

"You know, you two look very close at the moment," said Matt, still looking at the paper, "just as close as you do in this picture. Hard to believe that you two were just best friends."

"What are you talking about Matt?" asked Sora

"This," said Matt, turning the piece of paper so that Tai and Sora could see what was on it.

It was a photo, with two people in the centre of it. The two people were Tai and Sora, and it was taken on the night of the digidestined dinner and reunion. It was raining in the picture, and Tai was kissing Sora.

"How did you get that?" demanded Tai

"I know how he got it Tai," said Sora when Matt didn't answer, "when you…I mean…when it happened, I noticed that there was a flash. I thought it was just lightning, but I can see now that it was a camera."

"Very clever Sora," said Matt sarcastically, "You're right, I did take that picture. And when I saw you two together, I knew it was time to put my plan into action. I knew it was time to get my revenge."

"What are you talking about Matt," asked Tai again, "Why do you want revenge on us?"

"Because you ruined my life!" shouted Matt

"How could we ruin your life? You're the one who almost ruined mine!" shouted Sora

"Yeah, and I wish I had now!" said Matt bitterly

He turned around and started to pace the room. His hand was in his coat pocket, feeling a large object. Tai didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew that it wasn't good. He had a feeling that things were about to get worse. He put his head down lower, so that he could whisper into Sora's ear.

"Sora, what ever happens, stay close to me unless I say so, OK?" he whispered

"OK Tai, what ever you say," Sora whispered back

Matt stopped pacing; his back to Tai and Sora. He took the object out of his pocket. As he did so, Tai caught a hit of metal, and what looked like a trigger. Matt started to fiddle with the object. Tai and Sora heard a loud click, then silence. Slowly Matt turned around to face them, the object in his hand aimed at Tai and Sora. Sora gasped when she saw it, and Tai's heart skipped a beat. It was a gun. Matt smirked at their reactions.

"Before I kill you both," he said mockingly, "have you any last requests?"

"Yeah I have one," said Tai, "I've been asking you the same question ever since I got here. Why do you want revenge on us? How could we ruin your life?"

"Well, since you're about to die I might as well tell you," answered Matt, "Ever since I first laid my eyes on Sora, I knew that she was the one for me. I had to have her, and I would do anything to get her-"

"And don't I know it," Sora muttered

"-But there was a problem," said Matt ignoring Sora, "she was too close to you Tai. You two were inseparable, always together no matter what. I thought that you two would end up dating when we left the digital world for the first time, but you didn't. I waited and waited for you to ask her out Tai, but you never did. So, I took my chance. Before my concert at Christmas, I asked her to meet me, then I asked her out. She was a little taken back, but she said yes-"

"I wish I'd said no now," said Sora bitterly

"But you didn't Sora," said Matt, "You said yes, and we started dating. Those few years when we went out together were the happiest years I've ever lived, but it didn't last forever. Even though you were going out with me Sora, you still spent a lot of time with Tai. In fact, at one point, you spent more time with Tai than you did with me. I became jealous. I wanted you all to myself. No one else was allowed to have you. So, one night, on our 3 year anniversary, I asked you to marry me. You were shocked by this gesture, and you quickly declined the offer, saying that you didn't love me, and that you loved someone else!"

"I did love someone else Matt," said Sora, "And I still do now!"

"Well, you're 'true love' is the cause of all this," said Matt angrily, "I left you're apartment that night, heart broken. Do you know what it feels like to be rejected by the only person you've ever loved?"

"Yes we do Matt!" shouted Tai, "but that's not a good enough reason why you did all this!"

"Oh, but there's more Tai. I walked around the city, letting my depression consume me. After a while I went back to your apartment but I didn't go in. I knew that Tai was there. You always call Tai when something bad happens. I waited in the shadows, waiting for him to leave. Eventually he did. After I'd seen him walk away, I used my set of keys to get into your apartment. I had to have you Sora! I loved you, and my love caused me to do what I had to do. I had to touch you one more time!"

"Matt, you didn't just touch me," shouted Sora, "you tried to rape me!"

"Yeah, and I wish I'd succeeded," said Matt, his hand shaking, "but I didn't, thanks to you Tai. You somehow knew Sora was on trouble, and came 'to rescue her'."

"It was a good thing I did," said Tai, "you were insane that night Matt, and you are now!"

"Well that's what prison does to you Tai! After my trial I was sent to prison for a while. I came out the day you left for England. But whilst I was in prison, I made a few 'friends'. I told them of my two big problems, so they said they'd help me. So, for five years, my crazed love for Sora and my desire for revenge grew, as did my plans. And thanks to all those men whom you saw, my plan is now almost complete. When I came to that digidestined dinner, everyone thought that I was back to normal. But they didn't know that it was all an act. Even you two were fooled!"

Tai didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly moved backwards, Sora walking with him. Matt didn't take any notice. He just continued talking.

"I'm glad you followed that gentleman Tai, otherwise you'd never had found the one you love."

"You mean, you set me up?" asked Tai still moving backwards, "You made sure that I'd follow that man?"

"Tai, you're dumber than you look. Of course I did. I had to think of someway to get you here. But that's enough talking. It's time for you two to die!"

Tai and Sora stopped walking. They had reached the wall and couldn't go any further. Matt slowly started to walk towards them, his gun aimed at them.

"It's time to say goodbye, forever!"

BANG!

Matt shot the gun, but he missed. Tai and Sora made a dash for the door, but at the sound of the gunshot, the men from the outside had come into the room. They were blocking the doors. Matt turned around and aimed the gun again.

"Hold still you two."

"Make us!" shouted Sora

Bang!

He fired another shot, but missed again. Sora and Tai ran to where a large pile of boxes were, and hid behind them. Matt just laughed.

"Why don't you just give up? You're not going to win!"

He walked around to the boxes. Tai and Sora couldn't see anything apart from boxes and the wall in front of them, so they didn't know that Matt was walking towards them, his gun in his hand. Tai heard a click. He looked above him and saw Matt aiming the gun at him. He was about to shoot, when he heard a siren, and flashing blue lights appeared outside.

"The police!" yelled one of the men in the room, "we'd better get out of here!"

The remaining men made their way quickly to the door, then ran away from the warehouse. Matt cursed them and shouted at them

"Hey, come back here you bastards!" Matt shouted towards the open door, "we're not done here!"

Tai and Sora took their chance. They jumped up, knocked Matt back, and made a dash for the door. Matt stumbled a bit, but soon regained his standing position.

"Oh no you don't," he said to Tai and Sora, "you're not getting out of here

alive!"

He aimed the gun once again. He only had one bullet left, so he could only

aim at one person. Tai and Sora were almost at the door. They would soon

be free

BANG!

Matt fired his last shot. Tai and Sora fell to the ground, one of them in pain. Matt had shot one of them. He didn't care what happened to him, just as long as one of them died.

Sora got up onto her knees. She saw that there was blood on her. But it wasn't her blood. She looked down at Tai. She screamed. Tai had been shot, and he was covered in blood.

Tai couldn't get up. He had felt the shot, and knew that Matt had gotten what he wanted. He was bleeding badly, and becoming weaker and weaker. He heard Sora talking to him, but he could speak back. His vision was becoming blurry, and everything was going dark.

"Tai, Tai can you hear me? Tai! Please don't leave me!"

Then, everything went silent and dark.

----------

What happened to Tai? Is he dead? And what will happen to Sora?  Find out in the next chapter!

----------

I am so mean (again)! I apologise now for Matt's excuse to get back at Tai and Sora. I found it hard to come up with ideas for this bit! Well, please R&R and you'll find out what happened to Tai in the next chapter!


	7. Another Chance

Hey you guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really busy! Like I went to see the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie but I won't go into it anymore. I beat you're all dying to find out what happened to Tai so I won't bore you.

This is the last chapter of this fic, (I know, sad. Isn't it?) but I am not leaving ! I already have an idea for a Shaman King fic, a Spirited Away fic, and I may do a sequal to this fic! Also, since has banned another one of my stories, I'll probably rewrite it and post that up too.

I wanna say thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter including:

Linkolas 

**Chris Jericho-Y2J**

**digimonTaiora**

**Black Rogue**

**sora-star-child**

**kawaii-Q**

**Weirdo's Rule**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**

Mini Moose 

Christina Burnfield 

**Agumon 2004**

Thank you all so much. And I wanna say **thank you** to every single person that reviewed this story! You guys are so great! Thanks so much!

Now, on this the story…

Thanks to Christina Burnfield for helping me by giving me ideas. Thanks so much! You are the best!

Note: I do not own Digimon but I do own this story!

-----------

Taken

Chapter 7- Another Chance

----------

BANG!

Matt fired his last shot. Tai and Sora fell to the ground, one of them in pain. Matt had shot one of them. He didn't care what happened to him, just as long as one of them died.

Sora got up onto her knees. She saw that there was blood on her. But it wasn't her blood. She looked down at Tai. She screamed. Tai had been shot, and he was covered in blood.

Tai couldn't get up. He had felt the shot, and knew that Matt had gotten what he wanted. He was bleeding badly, and becoming weaker and weaker. He heard Sora talking to him, but he could speak back. His vision was becoming blurry, and everything was going dark.

"Tai, Tai can you hear me? Tai! Please don't leave me!"

_Then, everything went silent and dark._

Sora just sat there in shock. Tai couldn't be dead. He just couldn't! He was her best friend! When they were kids, they had made a pack that they would be together forever. Tai couldn't break his promise. Sora's life depended on Tai being there! She had to check. She grabbed his wrist.

He had a pulse.

It was weak, but at least he was still alive. He had to see a doctor, before it was too late. She looked around to see if there was a phone or something in this warehouse. As she searched, she could hear a commotion outside. The sirens were even louder now, and lights kept flashing into the dirty warehouse through the old, broken windows. She could also hear footsteps, as the cops came closer and closer to the building.

After searching for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, Sora saw an old phone by one of the doors. She got onto one knee. She didn't want to leave Tai, but she had to call for help-

Click

Sora froze. She looked up, her heart missed a beat. She saw that she was once again face to face with a gun. Slowly, she looked up at the owner of the gun. Sure enough, it was Matt. He grinned evilly as he saw the look of terror on Sora's face.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Matt mockingly

Sora swallowed hard. She had to be brave; she had to find her courage. Tai needed her, and she would do anything for him.

"Matt, Tai needs help! He needs a doctor right now!" she said angrily

"You mean I didn't kill him?" said Matt sarcastically, "Oh well, I'll make sure he dies the second time round, as soon as I'm down with you!"

"Matt, please don't do this!" Sora pleaded, "I thought we were friends!"

"Correction! We USED to be friends, before you and Tai ruined my life!"

"Tai and I didn't do anything to you! You're the one who caused all of this! And you're the one who can stop it!"

"ENOUGH!"

Slap!

Sora jumped back a little. The right side of her cheek was red and stinging like hell that's to Matt. Matt had gone insane, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She started to tremble. This was it. Her life was about to end. She would never see her friends again, she would never she TK and Kari's wedding day, and she would never tell Tai how much she loves him.

"You're wrong Sora! I didn't cause this! You and that bastard Tai did! Now say goodbye!"

Sora closed her eyes, ready for the shot. A single tear feel down her sore cheek.

BANG!

Sora flinched at the noise. She sat there for a few seconds, expecting the pain. But she didn't feel anything, apart from the stinging from her cheek where Matt had slapped her. Slowly, she realised something. She wasn't dead. Had Matt missed? How could he, when she was right in front of him? Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up to where Matt was. He was holding his wrist, and she could she that he was angry…and scared. He was staring at the door. His gun was on the floor.

"Hold it right there young man!" shouted a voice, "You're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder!"

Sora looked at the source of the voice. It was a male police officer, aiming a gun at Matt. Obviously, he had shot a warning from his gun, causing Matt to drop his. Also, there were other people in the old warehouse. About six officers were running towards Matt, and holding him as they arrested him.

"Hey, get… your filthy hands…off me!" Matt shouted as he was dragged away outside.

Sora watched him go, still in shock about what had just happened. Everything had happened so fast, her brain couldn't make any sense of it. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see a friendly looking female police officer kneeling down at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked

Sora started back at her, a blank expression on her face. Then, as everything began to sink in, her brain managed to start working again.

"I'm fine," she answered back, "but Tai got shot! He needs a doctor right now!"

"Don't worry," said the officer, "The doctors are on their way, your boyfriend Tai is gonna be OK."

Sora was so worried about Tai that she didn't bother to correct the officer.

"Thank you, for saving us" said Sora

----------

Darkness

Silence

Trapped inside a void, where no sound could be heard, or light could be seen. All he could hear was nothing, and all he could see was darkness. Even his thoughts couldn't be heard in this void. Was this what happened when you died? Trapped in a void of darkness for all eternity? But, if he couldn't see or hear anything, how comes he could feel something? Apart from the pain in his left side where the bullet had gone in, he felt something else. Something that he didn't want to let go of.

The warmth of skin

A gentle squeeze

He felt someone gently squeezing his hand with their own. Without thinking, he squeezed it back. That's when he finally heard something.

A voice

A sweet, angelic voice filled with worry. The words were muffled at first, but they soon became clearer.

"…I felt him squeeze my hand! Tai? Tai, are you there?"

As the voice continued to talk to him, he saw a small light. Slowly, as the words became clearer and clearer, the light got brighter and brighter. The voice was leading him to the light. The voice continued to speak, filled with anxiousness and love.

"Tai, please open your eyes!"

And he did.

And the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was a young woman, about the same age as himself, with red hair, and bright eyes filled with tears.

----------

Sora sat by Tai's side. They were in the hospital. Tai was hooked up to a heart monitor and a drip. There was a bandage around his lower chest where he had been shot. Luckily, Matt had a poor aim, so instead of shooting Tai where his spine was, he shot him in the left side, about the same height where his belly button was.

Sora held his hand and looked longingly at him. She had just felt Tai squeeze her hand. She had told Kari and her parents, and now they were all crowded around his hospital bed.

"Tai, please open your eyes!" Sora said quietly

And as soon as the words escaped her mouth, he did. Sora, Kari, and Mr and Mrs Kamiya watched as slowly, Tai's eyes opened. And the first thing he saw, was Sora.

"…Sora?" he asked weakly

"Yeah Tai, I'm here," said Sora happily

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," replied Kari, "You've been unconscious for a few days now."

Tai looked up at his sister. She, like Sora, had tears in her eyes. Tai then looked at his parents. Sure enough, they had tears in their eyes too. He smiled. When Matt had shot him, he was sure that his time had been up and that he would never see any of them again, but he had been given another chance in life.

After a few hours, where Kari, her parents and Sora had told Tai what had happened whilst he was unconscious; how Matt was now in a mental institute and no one was talking to him; how Japan had done well in the World Cup; how Sora's kidnapping and the shooting had been in every single newspaper, and how the whole country now hated Matt, Tai asked if he could be alone for a while. All four got up and walked out the door. But before Sora went, Tai asked if she could stay. Sora agreed, closed the door, and took her place again next to Tai.

"Why do you want me to stay Tai?" Sora asked, "Why didn't you want Kari or your parents to stay with you?"

"Because…I need to talk to you…alone," answered Tai, his voice not so weak anymore.

"About what?" asked Sora, who was confused by what Tai was on about

"Well…there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a few years now, but there's never been a right time to tell you. When that bullet went into me, my whole life flashed before my eyes. And do you know which images I saw?"

"No, what?"

"I saw us Sora. Out of everything else that has happened in my life-going to the digital world, becoming a famous soccer player-the only images I saw were of all the times we had spent together since we were small…"

"…Tai…"

"I know I'm extremely lucky to have a second chance in life, and I don't want to waste it. So, that's why…I think it's the right time to tell you…"

"What?" asked Sora, who's heart was beginning to race faster and faster

"Sora…I love you, with all my heart. I have ever since the day we met. You may not feel the same way, if not, then I understand. But I needed to tell you."

Sora sat still. Her heart skipped a beat. Tai loved her? He really loved her? She smiled to herself. The past few years, she had sensed that Tai had feelings for her. And when he was away in England, her feelings for him had grown too.

She leaned forward, and covered his lips with hers. Tai was a little taken back, but he returned the kiss. But he was disappointed when Sora pulled away.

"Stupid Tai!" she said, smiling, her eyes filling with more tears, "of course I love you! I've waited so long just to hear you say those three words! When I was with Matt, I didn't feel as happy as I was with you. And when you went away, that's when I finally realised that you were the only one I loved. You said before you left, that I would always be in your heart…"

"And you were," said Tai, smiling

"Well, you were always in my heart Tai. There was never a day when I didn't think about you. You were the first thing on my mind when I woke up, and the last thing when I went to sleep. When Matt shot you, I thought you were dead, and I wanted to die too so that I could be with you. I never want to leave you Tai, and I never will!"

"And I'll never leave you Sora! I promise, that whatever happens, we'll always be together. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!"

"…Thanks Tai."

Slowly, Sora came closer again, closing her eyes. Once again, she placed her lips on top of Tai's, but this time, Tai was expecting it. He kissed back, passionately, never wanting the moment to end.

----------

2 years later…

Tai carried a laughing Sora into the honeymoon suit of the hotel. He kicked the door shut with his foot behind him, and made his way to the bed, laughing with Sora. When he reached the king-sized bed, he gently dropped her on it.

"Tai!" she said looking up at her new husband, still laughing, "what d'you that for?"

Tai quickly took his wedding jacket off and smiled at his new wife.

"So I can do…this!"

Playfully, he jumped on top of Sora, causing her to laugh even more. He looked down at her, wanting to hold her in his arms.

Sora looked up at Tai. He had gone all quiet, and he was looking at her with loving eyes. She blushed slightly.

"What is it?" she asked

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in your wedding gown?" said Tai dreamily, kissing her nose, then planting more kisses on her neck.

"Yes," Sora answered dreamily, "now come here!"

She lifted Tai's head and brought his lips onto hers. Soon, the kiss turned passionate. Sora brought her hands up to Tai's chest and began to undo the buttons his shirt. Tai, reacting to Sora's actions, put his hand on Sora's backs, and unzipped her wedding dress.

And as her dress feel from Sora's body, and Tai's shirt fell from his, they both knew that this would be one night that they would never forget.

----------

So, that's the end of this fic, but it's not the end of me! As I said before, I will be back. I already have plans for a Shaman King fic, and Spirited Away fic, and I'm gonna rewrite one of my fics which just got taken down. First, I'm gonna put up my Spirited Away fic, so watch this space!

Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who did/will!

----------


End file.
